Secret Admirations - Bechloe Fanfiction
by loveforbechloe
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a 16 year old high school student with 2 major secrets… she likes girls and has a major crush on the senior student Chloe Beale. As the end of the school year approaches, Beca realises she is running out of time to finally confess her secrets and to get her girl but will it all go to plan or will Chloe graduate leaving Beca alone in regret?
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction- Hey guys, this is my first fic so please be patient if there is any mistakes. I love reading fanfiction and I've recently finished school so I have plenty of freetime and thought I'd give this a go. If you enjoy this fic, feel free to share it. Anyways, I'm sure you're wanting to read the fic now so lets get on with it._

Prelogue- Beca Mitchell is a 16 year old high school student with 2 major secrets… she likes girls and has a major crush on the senior student Chloe Beale. As the end of the school year approaches, Beca realises she is running out of time to finally confess her secrets and to get her girl but will it all go to plan or will Chloe graduate leaving Beca alone in regret? / Some inspiration from personal experiences and love simon.

NOTE: The first few chapters do backtrack a bit in order to give a full understanding of the story beforehand. Also, the story is set in the UK as that's where I'm from so the education system may be different but it'll make sense from their ages hopefully.

Chapter 1- The awakening of the underlying

 _ **Beca's POV**_

Another day in the life of Beca Mitchell. "What could possibly go wrong?" I think to myself. There is a quick moment every morning when I wake up and forget about everything that is wrong in my life. However, this moment is always very short-lived as I very quickly realise that my life is not as simple as it seems in that moment.

High School was never a pleasant thought for me. The idea of starting a completely new school and being the small fish in the big pond seemed very

daunting to me. I've always been very closed off so making friends has never exactly been easy for me so it's fair to say, the aspect of starting high school was definitely not something that excited me at all. The first 3 years of high school were dull and boring as expected. I never really settled in any particular friendship group and I chose it was better off if I kept my head down and I kept my guards up so that I could just get through it and leave without any hassle. But, of course it wasn't gonna be as plain sailing as I would've hoped. When I reached my 4th year, and entered the senior phase of high school, things changed dramatically. She changed everything…

 _I know this is a very short chapter but it was needed as an introduction to the story. I had to give some background information so I apologise for this tease. However, I have published more than one chapter so you can read on straight away. Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed, please feel free to share this story. - K_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Easy Distractions

 _Beca's POV_

It was my first day of 4th year and already, I knew, this year was about to get interesting. "Who is she?" I asked myself as I walked into my 1st period class to see a redhead sitting at the back of the class. From the moment my eyes met hers, it was as if finally I could see the light. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I couldn't help the grin that creeped onto my face as I looked at her. I wanted to know more, I needed to know more. Then suddenly, I was cut off from my daydream as I heard the teacher, "Miss Mitchell, could you please take your seat?" I very awkwardly nodded and rushed to the back corner desk and sat down then the lesson began. It's fair to say that lesson was a total blur. All I could focus on was the redhead. Why was she making me so nervous but so calm at the same time? Who was she? Why can't I stop thinking about her? What does this mean?

Finally the lesson ended and I quickly packed up my stuff and made my way towards the door only to be stopped in my tracks. "Miss Mitchell, a word please?" I heard the teacher call so I stopped heading towards the door and walked back to the teacher. "Umm yeah?" I said quietly trying not to draw too much attention to myself as the rest of the class packed up their things. "You should know that this year is very important. I need your full attention at all times do you hear me? I don't know what got into you today but…" and once again, my attention was drawn towards the door as I seen the girl look back at me and smirk then she left. What's the deal with this girl? "Miss Mitchell? I'm being serious." Right okay focus Beca, "umm yeah totally. Sorry, it won't happen again" I blurted out then once again I walked towards the door. I needed to get to my next class and preferably without any distractions so I made my way to music which was my 2nd period class according to my new timetable. I got to my class and surprisingly I wasn't the last one to arrive. I took my seat, again in the back corner, and got out my books as the class began to fill with other students. This class was considerably small compared to the previous class and seemed to be filled with 5th and 6th years leaving me as the youngest one in the class. Just as the teacher walked over towards to door to close it to begin the lesson, I heard someone else enter the room. As I looked up, my eyes met the wonderful blue eyes for a second time and I realised it was her. The teacher told her to hurry up and choose a seat which I soon realised wouldn't be hard for her. There was one empty seat in the whole class and it just so happened to be right next to me. As she walked towards me, I decided to play dumb and act like I didn't see her until I heard "Sorry is this seat taken?" And I shook my head as she began to sit down next to me. "Oh great" I thought to myself. This lesson should be fun…

 _I'm aware this story may be going a bit slow for some people but I really wanted to demonstrate and display the emotions and story correctly so I apologise if it seems to be a slow burner at first but trust me it'll get there! Thanks for reading - K_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Saved by the bell

 _Beca's POV_

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath as I tried to prepare myself for the class that was about to begin. If I couldn't focus in my previous class, this was gonna be a lot harder. I heard the teacher start the lesson so I opened my books so that at least I had a chance of concentrating in the lesson. But her presence was far too distracting. I could feel her eyes on me and I knew immediately that this class was not going to be a fast one. My head was all over the place. Why is she doing this to me? I heard a slight whisper coming from beside me so I looked up from my blank page to see the bright blue eyes looking at me. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach as my gaze met hers. "I said my name is Chloe, what's yours?" Fuck she's talking to me. Keep it together Mitchell. "Umm hey I'm Beca…" I replied awkwardly then I seen a very sincere smile creep up on her face. God she gets into my head. "How are you? Liking your new timetable so far?" She asked. "Yeah it's umm okay I suppose, what about you?" Fuck Mitchell stop being so awkward. "Yeah it's been fun so far. I'm looking forward to the rest of the day!" She said enthusiastically. Why is she so happy? "So how come I've never seen you around before?" Ugh she's still talking to me. Not like I'm complaining right enough. "I don't really put myself out there. I just keep myself to myself, it's much easier." I didn't expect to open up like that. I don't open up to anyone but she does something to me and I don't understand how it's so easy for her. "Well it's nice to meet you now. And I hope you won't keep yourself hidden away anymore, I'd love to get to know you." Great. She wants to get to know me. This year is gonna be even harder than expected. And just like that, before I could even respond, the bell went and the class was dismissed. Thank fuck for that. I quickly packed up my things, threw her a small smile and left before I could dig myself into an even bigger hole.

 _Thanks for reading chapter 3 of Secret Admirations. The next chapter is going to introduce Chloe's POV to keep things interesting. I hope you enjoy the story so far._


End file.
